Metal Sonic VS Zero
Metal Sonic VS Zero is the upcoming 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE! It will feature the return of Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Zero from Mega Man X ''in the battle of robot counterparts developed by evil scientists. Description ''Dr. Eggman's and Dr. Wily's ultimate creations battle to find which is the deathliest superior machine! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Metal Sonic (*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog*) Wiz: Dr. Eggman was a genius with a dream, a dream of a world ruled by his own iron fist. However there was just one small problem, a speedy blue problem. Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest thing alive yeaeah! '''(clears throat) (*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - SatAM*) '''Boomstick: No matter how many times Eggman tried taking over the world, this freedom fighter just kept getting in his way. Wiz: But like any respectable scientist, Eggman was a problem solver; thus he developed the ultimate hedgehog killer, a machine which would not just equal his speedy nemesis, but surpass him. Boomstick: And Dr. Tubby called his greatest creation: Metal Sonic. ''' (*Cues: Fight The Knight (Instrumental) - Sonic and The Black Knight*) '''Boomstick: It's even got a sweet chest speaker to blast Slayer all day long. Wiz: Speaker...what? No, no, no, he's just made of metal. Boomstick: Oh. That's cool too. Wiz: To contend with his rival, Metal Sonic was built to reach and maintain incredible speeds. With little effort, he can match Sonic's average cruising velocity of 765 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's about two times the speed of sound and he can still go way faster than that. Wiz: Metal Sonic is also equipped with tons of tolls and tricks specifically to overpower Sonic. He can fire a plasma pulse laser from his chest, construct a Black Shield which seems practically indestructible, and blast through obstacles by going V. Maximum Overdrive. Boomstick: Black Shield? Maximum Overdrive? (*Cues: Wave Ocean (The Inlet) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Boomstick: You're sure he's not into metal, 'cause those sound like some killer band names to me. Wiz: To activate V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal overloads his own circuits to quadruple his speed while simultaneously surrounding himself with a destructive energy field. Boomstick: If all that wasn't enough, Metal Sonic can scan his opponents to copy their techniques. He copied the explosive Knuckle Slam from Knuckles, ESP from Silver, the Bat Guard technique from Rouge, and even copied Shadow the Hedgehog's signature Chaos Control. Wiz: He can only copy specific moves at a time, but whatever power he takes is not limited by his physical body. This is because Metal Sonic can actually morph and manipulate his form. Zero (*Cues: Jet Stingray (Marine Base) - Megaman X4'*) Wiz: For decades, the robotic war between Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left destruction in it's wake. No matter how many machines Wily created in his quest for world domination, Dr. Light's own Mega Man was always there to stop him. But like any successful genius, Dr. Wily was determined to have the final word, even if it came from beyond his grave. Boomstick: Wily put all the smarts he could into creating the best robot he'd ever built. It's name was Zero. Wiz: Dr. Wily's plan to create the world's most powerful robot succeeded all too well. Designed for combat and violent by nature, Zero was prime to put Wily back on top. Boomstick: Just one problem. Because of a glitch, Zero was totally disobedient to Dr. Wily, and attacked him. I mean, I don't blame him. (*Cues: Mega Man X4 OST - Past of Zero*) Boomstick: If that face was the first thing I saw when I woke up, I'd probably punch it too. Or send it back to the bar whence it came. Wiz: How sad, all that hard work wasted over a single programming flaw. Wily was forced to seal Zero away, and he wouldn't be discovered for another 100 years. Boomstick: But a long nap wasn't enough to calm him down. When he woke up, he wasted everything around him, until he was stopped by Commander Sigma, the leader of the peace-keeping Maverick Hunters. Wiz: Sigma may have stopped Zero, but then things got complicated. For some reason, Zero's stasis pod also contained a mysterious virus. The virus infected Sigma and, for some reason, swapped Sigma and Zero's morality alignments. Boomstick: So Sigma turned evil, and Zero turned good. Just like robot Freaky Friday. Being a good guy now, Zero joined the Maverick Hunters, making it his mission to eliminate any machine which posed a threat to the world. Because what else are you gonna do in robot world but fight crime with a laser sword? (*Cues: Mega Man Maverick Hunter X - Storm Eagle*) Wiz: He's certainly well equipped for the job. The Z-Buster is Zero's go-to long range weapon, with both rapid fire and charge energy shots. Boomstick: He's also got tons of deadly spears, hammers, and chains. But his favorite weapon is his trusty energy sword, the Z-Saber. Wiz: The Z-Saber is arguably Zero's most essential weapon. With it, he can cut other machines down to size with a wide variety of grounded and airborne strikes. Furthermore, he can enhance his blade by mimicking the power of his enemies. This lets him use the Z-Saber for attacks imbued with fire, ice, electricity, and even metal. Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This is the first Season 4 episode to feature a returning combatant. ** This is also the sixth Death Battle episode to feature a returning combatant. ** This is also the third Death Battle episode to feature a returning winner. ** This is however, the first episode of Death Battle to feature a returning combatant who was initially a supporting character for one of the main combatants as Metal Sonic was merely introduced as part of Eggman's arsenal. * This is considered a spiritual sequel to Eggman VS Wily, as it features Metal Sonic going against another one of Doctor Wily's creations. The matchup was likely requested due to Zero's absence from the original fight (being that he wasn't active when Wily was alive). * Coincidentally, before this fight was announced, Zero was announced to make an appearance in Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite, and Metal Sonic to make an appearance in Sonic Forces. * This is the third time that a Sega character squares off against a Capcom character. Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights made for commemoration